Fateful Beginnings
by lesmisgirl
Summary: A short story about Lilias and Archibald's romance. Will probably be about five to seven chapters long.
1. Quasimodo

**I just had this story in my head and needed to write it out.**

**A little fluffy one shot for you :)**

**Based on the book and the musical. **

**Enjoy.**

The moors were magical in Lilias's opinion.

Her older sister, Rose, never agreed with that. Rose was always one for more indoor activities. She liked painting, sewing, and making music. Lily had never been good at any of that. She found more pleasure in gardens.

All her life she wanted to visit the gardens at Misselthwaite. She'd walk near them all the time when she strolled the moors.

It was a Sunday when she finally dared to enter them. Eighteen and brimming with energy, Lilias gathered her courage and entered the mystical gardens she'd dreamed of for so long.

They belonged to Archibald Craven, a man people only spoke of in whispers. Lily had never seen him. It was said he never left his home. A hunchback who hid away in his labyrinth of a house. He was the monster of children's stories and the talk of adult groups.

Rose was an expert on all things Archibald Craven. She said she'd seen him once in town. He was only three and twenty but looked an old man. His hunch was as large as a sack of hay, withering the man beneath it. Rose said he was angry and fearsome and spoke to no one.

Lily feared him finding her in the gardens. What would he do? Arrest her? Hurt her? Hide her away in his haunted castle?

_Oh, hush_, she thought to herself. _You're acting like a school girl. Put away these silly thoughts. If what people say is true, he's up in his house with no idea that you're out in the garden. No one will catch you._

Lilias took a deep breath, and began walking through the maze of hedges tall as elephants. There was a mist hanging over everything, as if a body were in a dream.

Suddenly, he heard a sweet song bird above her. Lily looked up to see a fat red robin. It seemed to be staring right at her.

"Hello there," Lily whispered to it. It tweeted back, as though responding. It took off in flight down a passage way. "Do you want me to follow you?"

It didn't respond but she went after it anyway. She spotted it again and once more it tweeted, flitting further away. Lily followed it until it darted right into one of the hedges. Pushing away some branches, she saw a small door hiding away inside.

It was very little, sized for a child it seemed. As if transfixed, Lily went to it, turning the door nob gingerly.

It was locked.

"It won't open without a key."

Lily gasped so hard that she flung herself back and tumbled over her blue gown. Like a rock, she fell straight to the ground.

The man laughed a bit and quickly rushed to her aid. From the ground Lily would see his dark pants and shoes and the black cane he carried. The man extended a hand, the sun blocking his face. She took it and pulled herself up.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Lily brushed off her gown nervously. "I didn't mean to intrude, honestly. I just saw the gardens and I-"

He smiled kindly, "It's quite all right, miss. No one come out here usually."

Lily had a chance to look at the man. He was slightly taller than her with dark black hair that waved down to his chin. He was pale and thin, and leaned most of his weight on the cane. He seemed to be not much older than herself.

Lily wouldn't say he was handsome, but there was something about his smile and his eyes that made her heart flutter.

"Sorry, again," Lily said. "I'll be leaving-"

"No, stay," He said. He cleared his throat, "I mean, if you please." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a bronze key. "I have the key if you'd like to see the garden."

Lily looked at him with wonder, "What is your name, sir?"

The man looked slightly embarrassed, "Forgive me, I'd forgotten to introduce myself. Archibald Craven, miss." He gave a polite boy.

"_Archibald Craven_?" Lily gasped. Could it really be true? This man looked so _ordinary_. "Sorry, I didn't mean...it's just that you aren't what I was expecting." _This hardly seems the monstrous man Rose had told me about. I can't even see a hunch._

Archibald sighed, "You were expecting Quasimodo, I have no doubt. Sorry to be a disappointment."

"No," Lily stepped forward and placed her hand on his arm. He looked at it in awe. Realizing how brazen she'd been, she dropped the hand. "I meant no offense, Lord Craven. It's just my sister Rose often romanticizes things...and people. I get a little caught in her romances, I suppose."

He gave her another smile. _He does have quite an extraordinary smile_. "There's nothing to forgive. You've said nothing worse than what people normally say."

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Neither seemed able to think of anything to say.

_He has such queer eyes. It's like he can see my soul. I feel positively naked in front of him._

"If you'd please, I would like to see that garden, sir."

Archibald nodded, taking a moment longer to gaze at her before going to unlock the door. "Come." He said and she quickly followed.

Once inside, she was greeted by fountains of roses. Lilies, crocuses, daisies, and flowers she couldn't even name grew all around in a beautiful rainbow.

There were tears in her eyes. She wasn't even sure when they had gotten there.

Lilias ventured further inside, mouth opened in awe.

She looked back at Archibald, but he seemed only focused on her, giving that nice smile of his.

"This is wonderful, Lord Craven." She breathed in the sweet perfume of it all. "Fantastic."

"Beautiful," he finished, but he wasn't looking at the flowers.

Lily felt herself flush, "Thank you for showing this to me." She soon became conscious of the time. "I should be getting home. They'll wonder where I've been."

He stopped her before she could go far, "Please, miss, you haven't told me your name."

"Lilias Doyle. I prefer Lily, though."

Archibald gazed at her with his deep eyes, "Like the flower."

"Yes, sir." She grinned.

"Archie," he told her. "I don't like formalities."

Lily gave a slight bow, "I should be leaving now, si-Archie." He nodded and walked to the door, opening it for her. They walked out together. "It was good to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, it was," he stared at her. "Erm, I mean, good to meet you as well. I mean make your acquaintance." He was turning a bit red in the face. Lily giggled a bit. "Sh-shall I see you again, Lily?"

"Yes," Lily answered quickly. "I shall probably be out again tomorrow." _You sound too presumptuous. Remember, Rose says you need to be more coy. _"If that pleases you."

"Yes," he said very eagerly. "It does...please me."

_Why can't you speak? _She demanded herself. _Stop acting so...silly._

"Can you find your way out?" He asked her.

"Yes, I think so." Lily gave another awkward little bow. "See you tomorrow, then."

Archibald gave her a nod, "Yes, tomorrow." Unexpectedly, he reached for her hand. Very slowly, he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips upon it.

It was then she could see the hunch on his back.

He let go of her hand and didn't look in her eyes, "Goodbye, Lily Doyle."

Lily walked away, not quite sure what had just happened.

Her hand felt warm. Not, not warm. It felt aflame. Yes, she was certain it was on fire.

But when she looked down at it, it was unchanged.

_There is certainly magic in these moors_, Lily thought as she glanced back at Archibald Craven.

_More than I had ever thought possible._


	2. Think of the Children

**Extended to short story length :)**

**Enjoy and comment**

Lilias sat in the parlor, reading the book Archibald had lent her. It was a very good novel about a boy named Pip and a girl named Estella. It was a famous book, she knew, but she hadn't read it before. They never kept too many novels in her home.

Archibald had hundreds of novels. Since he didn't fancy going into town that often, he found escape through books. His home had piles upon piles of them.

His home was obscenely large and no one lived in it but him, his staff, and his three dogs. It felt so empty and cold. It needed some light in it. Some magic. Yet, he never seemed to mind it. It seemed he liked his solitude.

Lily had know him for just a month now, but she'd visited him nearly every day. He was so unlike all the other men she'd met. The other men walked around like peacocks, showing off their feathers an trying to out shine the other birds. They were always trying to talk of _their_ lives and _their_ stories and made no time to listen to hers.

Archie was not like that. He was so attentive and always listened. No, he didn't just listen, he understood. He never treated her like she was a naive fool. She always felt appreciated when she was with him.

Friend. That was the word. Archie wanted to be her friend. None of the other men had tried to be her friend. They just wanted her to be their wife.

Lily realized that her mind had drifted and she'd been staring at the same page of _Great Expectations_ for nearly ten minutes. She shut the book, placing it on the table beside her chair.

It was then she noticed that her sister, Rose, had joined her.

"Oh, hello, Rose," Lily smiled. "I hadn't noticed you'd come in."

Rose had a strange look about her. It was very...mischievous. "You seemed deep in thought." Rose walked towards her, her pink dress swishing back and forth as he did, "Are you going out to see the _garden_ today?"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Yes..."

Rose pursed her small lips, "What's in that _garden_ you keep visiting?"

"Plants. You know, flowers and grass and such," Lilias replied coyly.

With an exasperated huff, Rose dropped onto the sofa, "The man, Lily! Who is the man you keep visiting!" She noticed Lily's flush, "Ha! I knew it! No one would go outside that much unless a man was involved! Tell me, who is it?!" Rose giggled like a school girl.

Lilias shook her head, running a finger through one of her golden curls, "You...you don't know him."

Rose dismissed Lily's comment with a swipe of her hand, "If I don't, Albert will."

Albert Lennox was Rose's new paramour. A tall, handsome man of a rich family who was indeed a fine match. Truthfully, Lily had never cared much for the man. He always seemed too charismatic for his own good.

Lily shook her head once more. Her sister would not understand. Archibald Craven was still a man of nightmares to her. He was still that mysterious hunchback she'd fantasized until he was little more than a mummer's character to her.

Rose crossed her arms, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell mother and father that you're being courted with out their consent." She put on her sourest of faces to drive the point home.

Lilias sighed, knowing Rose would do as she had said. Then again, if Lily said she'd been seeing Archibald, Rose would surely tattle on her for that as well.

_Courted_, Lily's mind drifted away. _Was I truly being courted? A month I've know the man and he's never said or done anything truly romantic. True, I've come to have a tender spot in my heart for him, but I've seen nothing that would convince me he feels the same. _

_But he is a very shy man. Maybe it's just his meekness._

Lily took a deep breath. She'd had to tell her sister eventually. And there was no time like the present.

"All right," Lily gritted her teeth. "But you must promise not to tell mother and father until I permit you." Rose looked leery. "Swear on it."

Rose crossed her heart as they used to do when they were girls, "I swear."

Lily began slowly, "The gardens I've been visiting are the gardens at Misselthwaite. And the man I've been visiting is Archibald Craven."

Rose didn't respond for at least a day. Well, perhaps that's an exaggeration, but it felt like a day to Lily.

Rose shook her head, a confused look on her face, "No. You're joking. This must be a jest."

"It's not a jest," Lily said. "And he's not at all like you said. He's kind, smart, gentle, and the finest gentleman in all of Yorkshire."

Rose looked ready to be ill, "He's a _cripple_, Lily. Cursed by God and given that monstrous form."

Lily had to laugh, "Do you honestly believe that he's crippled because God cursed him? Come now, Rose, science says-"

"Oh, shut up!" Rose wrinkled her nose. "Whatever the reason, he is a cripple. You're wasted on him! You're the beauty of the family, Lilias, and you're wasting yourself on some tired, old, disfigured-"

Lily rose, "You are being horribly rude, dear sister, and entirely barbaric! He's a person, same as you and me. If you would just talk to him-"

Rose raised a hand to silence her younger sister. Slowly and carefully, she moved closer to Lily, her blue eyes pleading. "Just stop this now, Lily. Whatever this game is that you are playing. That man is not a suitable match. Not a suitable husband."

Lily squinted, a fire of passion still burning inside of her, "I could marry him if I wanted. I could."

Rose scoffed, "Please. Lily," she hissed, "I'm not just talking of marriage. There are other duties a wife must perform, as I'm sure you are aware. Do you honestly want to _bed_ a cripple? Think of the children."

Lily felt tears stinging her eyes, threatening to come out. She would not let them, "Rose, I've known him for a month. We're not exactly staritng a family right now."

"I'm just telling you the truth," Rose said. "Stop living this ridiculous fantasy. You could never be with a man like that. Yes, he's rich, but he has no social standing. None. You will be an outcast. Your children would be laughed at in the streets."

Lily shook her head and couldn't help but smile, "It's not your place to run my life, Rose."

"I'm just trying to help you, truly," Rose clasped her sister's hands and gave a sweet smile. "Albert knows some men that would make lovely matches-"

Lily dropped her sister's hand, "No. I don't want Albert's friends."

Rose laughed again. A vicious, mean laugh, "Yes, you want your cripple." Lily's hands felt warm for some reason. "You're being foolish, Lilias. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? Are you truly thinking of marrying that thing? Would you really give your maidenhood to a cripple?"

Lily struck her sister. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to do that, but it happened so fat she could not stop it.

Rose cried out, clasping a hand over her brightening cheek. "You little witch!" She bounded towards the door, "If you think I won't tell mother and father after this then you are daft! "

The second Rose left Lily grabbed her coat and ran out the back door.

She needed to get to the garden.

...

The large, slobbery brown dog put its paws on Lily's lap and panted at her.

"Get down, Peter," she told it, laughing.

Archie chuckled, "That one is actually Jack. Peter's the grey one." Archie rubbed the dog's head and it got down from her lap. He looked at her and gave a smile, but quickly turned his attention back to the animal.

Lily sighed, "I'll never be able to tell them apart."

"You'll get it eventually," he said. She noticed how close they were sitting together on the small bench. There was barely any space between the two of them. Lily noticed the curve of his spine as she looked over at him. It wasn't that bad. It seemed to get better each time she saw him.

Archibald looked over and studied her, "Are you alright, Lily?"

She gazed out over the garden, "I just had a pretty large argument with my sister before I came here. She's very upset with me."

"What happened, if I may ask?"

"Well," Lily started, and considered lying. She couldn't though. She could never lie to him. "It was about you, actually. Rose is prone to believing gossip and doesn't approve of my seeing you."

Archibald didn't say anything for a few moments. He looked down at his shoes, scratched his head and sighed, "Well, if your family doesn't want you to, you don't have to-"

"No," Lily said with a bit of bubble in her voice. "Rose was just being silly. It isn't her job to tell me where to go and who to see-no matter how she wishes it."

"Good," he exhaled, turning to look at her again, "Because I really enjoy seeing you, Lily."

Lily met his eyes. "I enjoy seeing you as well." Her hands felt warm again, but this time in a different way. She reached up and brushed a piece of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ears. He gazed at her in strange wonder.

Lily pulled away, "I should be going now."

"I suppose so."

"But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Please do."

And so she would.


	3. Please Don't Go

**Comments are appreciated! :)**

Lily frowned at her drawing. She wasn't sure why she even tried, she was completely hopeless with art. Rose always made it look so easy. Rose could see a flower, imprint it on her mind, and develop it on canvas. Lily could do little more than scribble.

She'd wanted to capture the garden in art. The garden that was too beautiful for words. Lily thought that maybe if people could see how beautiful it was, they wouldn't be scared of Misselthwaite...or the man who abides in it.

Archibald appeared, walking and standing behind where she was sitting.

"It's dreadful, isn't it?" Lilias laughed at her attempt at a foxglove.

Archie looked it over, and Lily knew he was fishing for something nice to say. "It's not too bad."

"That's too big a compliment for it," she chuckled, turning around to face him.

He smiled down at her with that smile meant just for her. "Drawing is difficult and frivolous anyway."

Lily smiled back, "Exactly what I think." She put down her pencil and sat up, straightening out her lace gown. "How are you today?"

He nodded, "I'm wonderful. And you?"

Lily shrugged, "Not too excited. We leave for London tomorrow. I'll be gone the whole month."

Archibald gave no sign of sorrow. He just nodded once more. _Nothing, he gives me nothing. How am I ever to know what I really mean to him? He's so hard to read._

Lily was a fool. She was a bigger fool than Rose had thought her. Lilias spent day after day with this man, yet he gave no sign of romantic interest.

So why did she keep coming?

She supposed it was because she'd come to love him. Well, maybe it was love; she'd never been in it before and couldn't tell. Her soul felt connected to his. Like he was her equal, the other half of her she hadn't known she'd lost.

Is that what love is?

Archibald cleared his throat, "I hope you have a nice time. London can be lovely this time of year."

"Yes," Lily said. "My parents are trying to find me a suitor."

Again, no response. Nothing in his face to show that that bothered him.

_Perhaps he doesn't have a place for me in his heart. Perhaps I'm just being silly._

"Would you like some tea?" He said spontaneously.

Lily gave a small smile and nodded.

_Men are so daft._

...

After tea, they walked around his home. It was obscenely large and must have been designed by a mad man. The stairways seemed unending and the hallways made no logical sense. There were doors hidden behind tapestries and rooms hidden behind bookcases.

_Archibald must be lonely here_. This house was so large and so empty. It felt full of ghosts and shadows, and so oddly quiet and still.

Whilst walking down some dark hall, Lily realized she'd lost Archie. She turned around, and couldn't figure out where she was at all. Why do all the corridors look exactly the same?

"Archie?" Lilias called, her voice echoing. No one responded. She wasn't really expecting anyone to.

Maybe she should've stayed put, but she decided to keep walking. She'd find her way out of this labyrinth...eventually.

A little ways down the hall, she heard the clip clop of woman's shoes behind her. She turned, seeing a sour looking woman not much older than herself.

"Well," the lady said in a tone so cold it could freeze fire. She studied Lily from her feet to her face. "Are you that pretty thing that Master Craven is always on about? Miss Doyle, is it?"

"Lily," she said almost instinctively. '_That pretty thing Master Craven is always on about...' He talks about me! _"I've gotten lost."

The lady raised her harsh black eyebrows, "Just out this way, Miss Doyle."

Lily nodded, feeling as she shy as a school girl an slightly guilty. She probably thinks in some crazy lady roaming the halls. "What is your name?" Lilias asked to remove the tension.

"You can call me Mrs. Medlock," the woman said, leading her down a stairway. "I'm Master Craven's new housekeeper."

"Oh," Lily said. She would've introduced herself but Mrs. Medlock already knew her name. "How long have you been employed here?"

"Just a month, miss," Mrs. Medlock said. They reached the ground floor and Lily recognized where she was. The library room was just across the way. "I suppose you know where you are now?"

"Yes, Mrs. Medlock. Thank you," Lily smiled, hoping Mrs. Medlock would smile back.

She simply nodded and walked away, looking very busy.

Before she even had time to move, she heard another set of footsteps behind her, "Ah, there you are." Archie said.

Lily turned to face him, "My apologies. I got a bit lost upstairs, but Mrs. Medlock helped me find my way out."

"Good," He said. "Shall we go to the library?"

"Sure," Lily said. The clock began to toll the time. It clanged for times. She stopped walking, "Oh, I have to be home soon. Mother wants me home at half past the hour."

Rose had kept her word and told their mother and father about her visiting Archibald Craven. Needless to say, they were less than thrilled. However, Lily reminded them that to be good, Christ-like people, they should be kind to all and allow her to continue to be his friend.

They agreed, as long as it wouldn't lead to anything more.

But her allowed time out now was shrinking. Lily was also quite sure that this whole trip to London was just a way to get her away from Misselthwaite.

Finally, Archibald looked sad. Some emotion, at last! "Oh, I suppose you must leave now if you're to be home on time. I could take you in my carriage-"

"That won't be necessary," Lily said. "I mean, I can walk. I don't want to trouble you."

Archie shook his head, "It's not any trouble. Not for you."

She couldn't help but blush, "Thank you, but I probably should be going."

_Say something, Archibald. Anything. Anything other than just 'goodbye'._

She walked to the front door and he followed her and soon they were outside, neither one saying anything.

"Farewell then, Archie," Lily curtsied in a polite manner.

He laughed, "Come now, Lily, were better friends then that."

Lily tried to give a flirtatious smile, "Then what do you suppose we do?"

He put out his right hand, "Shake hands?"

Lily put her hand in his, but he didn't shake it. He used it as a means to pull her close to him.

"And I shall say, please don't find some boy in London," he whispered into her ear. She felt herself flushing again. "And don't stay away for too long."

"I'll be back soon. I promise," she told him.

"Good," he replied. They pulled away a bit, but still stood awfully close. Lily could feel his breath upon her face. He reached out a hand, and brushed one of the blonde curls from out of her face. "You make everything feel less empty. Please don't go away."

Lilias couldn't think of anything to say, but she didn't have to. He leaned in and kissed her.

Mind you, Lily had been kissed before. She'd been kissed by a boy at a party once, and another one while on a date.

This kiss was different. The other ones had just felt wet and uncomfortable, but this one was actually pleasant. She put her hand around his neck and his was around her waist.

_I was right. He wasn't just being cold before, he was shy. He does have feelings for me._

She pulled away, remembering that she had to be home soon, "I don't want to go, but mother will go mad if I'm late."

He laughed a bit, "Goodbye then, Lily." He took her hand and kissed it.

Her head still felt light and bubbly. "I won't be gone long. And I won't find anyone else in London. I don't need to."

Archibald was still smiling when she was walking away.

_That's it mother,_ she thought. _I won't take any of your fancy suitors. I have one better than any of yours right here_.


	4. Home

**Your comments make me happy :)**

The party at Pembrook Manor had been going on for several days now without any hint of an ending.

Lily didn't care all that much, she was actually enjoying herself. She hasn't realized how deprived she'd been of company in Yorkshire. Most of her time was spent with Archibald there. Mind you, she adored his company. They seemed liked one spirit in two bodies.

But Lily had missed female companionship. She hadn't seen another girls near her age for months...well, besides Rose. Most of her friends didn't live near her. It was nice to see them once more.

There days were always busy at Pembrook. They'd stroll gardens and have tea. At night, they'd have parties or balls and they were all so splendid. Some days, the girls would go to shop while the men would go hunting.

_One day, I will be the mistress of such a place._ Her mind went to Misselthwaite and it seemed so different from Pembrook. Pembrook was full of light and air and people always wanted to go their. No one wanted to go anywhere near Misselthwaite; it seemed a haunted dungeon compared to this place.

_I could lighten it up, _Lily told herself, _but was doubting her ability to already._

Shaking it from her mind, Lilias tried to be in the moment. The woman had all gone into town to find masks for the ball they were having that night. Rose was all up in excitement: she loved parties more than anything. The fact that her Albert would be there made her all the giddier.

"Lily, how about this one?" Lily's friend, Elizabeth, asked. The mask was ornate, with red an black lace around it. It sat nicely with her dark hair and pale skin.

"I think it's lovely, Lizzie," Lily picked up a pink mask she'd been eyeing. "Oh, I can't find any one I like."

"What colour is your gown?" Lizzie asked, taking off her mask.

"It's pink and white," Lily told her. "I just don't know if I like masquerades; I can never tell who anyone is!"

Lizzie laughed, moving closer to another group of girls, "That's the fun! Maybe you'll meet a handsome stranger," she teased kindly.

Another one of the girls, Jane, giggled, "I hear you already have a handsome stranger, Lilias."

She felt herself flushing but tried to conceal it. _They can't know about Archie. I didn't tell anyone! Unless Rose did...no, no, she wouldn't. Rose wouldn't want to even be associate with that. _

"Look, she's blushing!" Elizabeth's younger sister, Blanche, said.

Lily tried to keep composure, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please," said another girl whose name escaped her. "Fred Andrews hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you since you arrived!"

"Fred Andrews?" Lily exclaimed in surprise. "You can't be serious."

Fred Andrews was the son of Ronald Andrews and heir to Pembrook Manor. Fred was nice gentleman, handsome, and kind. However, he was at least ten years her senior.

She hadn't thought he'd taken any special interest in her. They'd engaged in a few conversations, but he talked to everyone.

"He adores you," Blanche giggled, taking Lily's hand. "I can tell these things."

Elizabeth took her other arm, "She's right. So you must look your best tonight!"

"Oh, but I-" Lily tried to interject, but the girl's talking over powered her. Soon she was swept away by them, quickly becoming the pet of the day.

_Oh, just let them dress you up; what's the harm?_

...

Thomas Clarkson was a horrible dance partner.

Lilias wasn't sure how'd she'd gotten stuck with him, but she cursed whatever god had made it happen. He stomped around like he was mad at the floor and held her waist so hard that she could scarcely draw breath, something she really needed to do as he forcefully whirled her around the room.

_I'm going to be ill_, she moaned, as the dance, finally, came to an end. She curtsied politely and scurried away. _Hopefully, once I take off this mask he'll never know it was me and I'll never have to dance with him again_.

Feeling rather nauseous and in need of fresh air, Lilias peeled off her white mask and stepped outside. It was a wonderful night and the moonlight shown on the grounds. There were splendid gardens, but she yearned for hers in Misselthwaite.

Pembrook Manor is lovely, she thought. And large, larger even than Misselthwaite. But it is quite beautiful.

"Too much punch?" The voice made her jump. She hadn't noticed the man who'd come and stood next to her. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Lily smiled a bit, and looked at the stranger. All the men looked the same in their masks. This man was tall, with dark hair to match his dark suit.

The only reason she'd know the boy she'd been dancing with was Thomas was because he had flaming red hair.

She sighed, "It's all right. And too much dancing."

He laughed, "Too much dancing with Thomas Clarkson it seems."

"Were you watching me?" She teased. What are you doing? She thought to herself.

He shrugged, leaning against the railing, "I remember your dress. It's very beautiful, Lily."

"Thank you..." She still couldn't figure out who it was.

He grinned, "Can't tell it's me?" He took off his blue mask.

"Fred," she laughed. "Of course." Lily swallowed, thinking of all the girl's gossip today and hoping it was nothing other than talk. She turned away, looking out over the grounds again.

Her mind kept turning back to Archibald. Sure, Misselthwaite wasn't as welcoming as Pembrook, but there was still some heart in it. Something that kept drawing her back.

She thought of the kiss once more and felt her whole being tingle.

"Do you like it here?" Fred had inched closer to her, his hand almost on hers. She jerked it away instinctively.

"It's been wonderful, but I miss home." Lily told him.

"Maybe this could be home."

She looked up at him. Yes, he was quite a handsome man. His eyes were a sparkling shade of blue, looking at her with this deep wanting. But soon she was seeing Archibald's eyes and Fred eventually changed into him.

"I can't," Lily admitted. "I'm sorry, Fred."

He sighed, relaxing some, "I figured as much."

"What?"

"You're the only girl here who hasn't been throwing herself at every man she met. I should've figured you already had someone." Fred gave a small little smile.

Lily took his hand, "I'm sorry, Fred, truly. I do hope you find someone."

He didn't say anything, just nodded politely and excused himself.

She slid her mask back on, suddenly missing Archibald terribly.

_Just get back to the party,_ she told herself. _You'll be back home soon._

Funny, when she thought of home she thought not of the house of her childhood.

She thought of Misselthwaite.


End file.
